


Spider-Child

by Ricecakes123



Series: ScarletWolf [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Peter Parker is a sweet little angel baby, Wanda Maximoff has strong maternal instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecakes123/pseuds/Ricecakes123
Summary: *DELETED SCENE FROM TWO OF A KIND*After the fight against Thanos and when life calms down, Wanda is reminded of her actions against the Avengers when Claire brings home a new familiar friend for her to meet. During the meeting with Peter Parker, Wanda's hidden maternal instincts come to the surface.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Series: ScarletWolf [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488680
Kudos: 8





	Spider-Child

In the months after Thanos’s attack in Wakanda, things went relatively back to normal. Everyone went back to their original lives and tried to forget what happened, though it was difficult. Over time, the various members of the Avengers and anyone affiliated with them tried to stay in contact with each other, making a tremendous effort to get together and see each other, even going as far as to live relatively close by. But even so, there were still people that Wanda wasn’t as familiar with as she was with some of the others, and one of these individuals was none other than Spider-Man.

Sure, she remembered him from the fight at the airport in Germany and how she _fucking threw cars at him_, but she didn’t know him. She even remembered seeing him in Wakanda with Tony and the…what were they called again? The…Guardians of the…Galaxy? Yeah, that was it. She saw him playing fetch with Claire, but again, she doesn’t know him. Until today.

Wanda stood in the kitchen making Claire’s favorite: chicken paprikash. She hummed to herself, a soft Sokovian lullaby whose words she had long forgotten. Claire would be home from work soon and Wanda was excited to surprise her with dinner.

Just as she finished setting the table, the sound of a key in the lock sounded through the apartment, and excitement flowed through Wanda like how a dog reacts when its owner comes home. Wanda beamed when she heard Claire’s voice and walked towards her but paused when she saw her girlfriend standing with a boy who looked to be no older than sixteen. Claire walked forward and hugged Wanda kissing her own the cheek and turned back to the boy.

“Who’s this?” Wanda asked. She wasn’t being rude and she wasn’t angry, but she was confused. She didn’t recognize him and was confused as to how Claire knew the obvious high-schooler. Claire stepped away from her and her face looked worried.

“Listen Wanda, I know we literally never talked about this, but this is our son Peter Parker and I love him,” she said placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter smiled at her and waved.

“Hi, Miss Maximoff. I'm Peter, and I guess you guys are my moms?” Wanda’s eyes widened in realization: this boy, this _high-schooler_ was the Spider-Man! Wanda was taken aback, both from the realization and from the newfound knowledge that she had thrown _multiple cars at a high-schooler_. She blinked and shook her head, understanding that she was being a little rude.

“Hi Peter. I’m sorry if I’m coming off as rude, I’m just… I threw cars at you. I could’ve killed you. I’m the one that should be sorry. Come, I made dinner.” Peter smiled at her and Wanda walked over to him and laid her hand against the small of his back and led him through the apartment and to the dining table and pulled a chair out for him. He sat down and helped himself to some paprikash. Claire and Wanda did the same.

“So, Peter, what do you do when you’re not swinging around in a red and blue spandex suit?” Wanda asked as she took a bite out of her dinner, looking up at him through her lashes. Peter audibly gulped and looked down at his food and Wanda could sense his nerves. She reached out and laid a gentle and comforting hand on his and gave him a little reassuring smile.

“Well, I live with my aunt in Queens and mostly spend my time making things. I really like building things. When I’m not building things, I’m at school or doing homework or hanging out with my friend, Ned. He’s a really great guy and we like the same things so that’s a plus…” Peter rambled on and on, talking about his friend Ned and his aunt May, and Wanda smiled as she listened to him. Something in her…warmed up to the child crime-fighter. Some part of her—and she wasn’t sure how big this part was—loved the boy next to her. Wait, was it love? If it was, it was the kind of love that a parent had for a child or the kind that a person had for their younger sibling. If that was it, then yes, she loved Peter Parker.

As the sky grew darker, Peter came to the conclusion that he should probably be heading home. Wanda took a large bowl and filled it with leftover paprikash (which delighted her that Peter loved it and she practically spoon-fed him multiple helpings) and handed it to him as he stood by the front door of their apartment with Claire.

“Oh, I can’t take this, Miss Maximoff—”

“Peter, I know that Claire introduced you as our son, but I’m not making you call me ‘mom’, but you don’t have to be so formal. Please, call me Wanda.”

“Wanda. I can’t take this. You’ve done enough to let me stay for dinner; I can’t take any more of your food.”

She smiled at him and continued to press the bowl into his hands and helped him put on his jacket. She pulled out the hood from the inside and straightened it on him and patted his chest, like a parent—no! like a _mother_ does with her child. And that’s what he felt like to her: he was her child, and she wanted to make sure that he was safe.

“You going to be warm enough with this?” she asked him, looking into his eyes. She couldn’t help the worry that seeped into her words. Peter smiled at her and gave her a hug.

“Yeah, I’ll be just fine.”

“And you’re fine with taking a train home? Are you sure you don’t want a ride? Honestly, it’s no trouble—”

“Yes. Trust me, I’m fine…_mom_…” Both Peter and Wanda froze, still embracing each other, but Wanda smiled brightly and hugged him tighter for a few more minutes before he pulled away.

Wanda handed him a small piece of paper containing her number and said, “Call or text me when you get home so that I know you’re safe.”

“I will,” he said, taking the paper before he left the apartment and headed towards the subway to catch his train home. 


End file.
